Days Before Strife
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday, and she wants Syaoran to spend it at the castle with her. And maybe also, to spend time just together again...


Wow I wrote this about two years ago, and have FINALLY put it up on FF. XD' It saddens me that it's been sitting in the bottom of my desk drawer for so long, because I'm quite fond of this one.

To note: this fic takes place when Syaoran and Sakura are kids.

* * *

Syaoran stuck his head out of the doorway upon hearing it be knocked upon a few seconds earlier. Immediately, he was tackled into a hug which sent him winding back inside the house.

"Syaoran!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

"P-Princess..." Syaoran stammered, still being smothered by the Princess of Clow's embrace. Luckily, she released him now, and stood back, smiling ever brightly. His brown eyes met with her lively green ones.

"P-Princess Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Sa-ku-ra!" the princess corrected him in annoyance, like she always did when he spoke formally with her.

"Oh! Right... I'm sorry..."

Sakura opened her mouth to object to his apology, but instead she decided not, and only said quietly, "Hey, Syaoran. Do you know what today is?"

"Of course. It is Sakura's birthday today, right?" Syaoran replied with a smile.

Her face brightened instantly at him not forgetting, and her eyes shone even more now. "You remembered!"

"I could never forget."

"So why don't you come to the castle?"

"Eh...?"

"Nii-sama and Yukito-san are giving me a really big birthday dinner this evening! And..." Her eyes lowered timidly, while she awkwardly shuffled her feet about. "I don't think just the three of us can eat it all by ourselves." She looked back up at him now, for an answer to her proposal.

"Would that be all right?" Syaoran asked unsure. "For a commoner like me to-"

"Syaoran's not a commoner!" The princess interrupted. "Syaoran's an important friend! S-so please..."

"A-All right." Syaoran accepted, too kind of his own good to turn down the princess's request. "I need to ask Otou-san though."

"I understand." Sakura smiled; just happy at the mere fact of him coming along with her. Syaoran turned around now and entered further into the small house where he and his father lived. Sakura followed him into another room, where she saw Syaoran's father sitting at a table looking over various archeological prints. He looked up when the two entered.

"Oh, your highness, so that's who was at the door," he said, smiling kindly. "Good evening."

"Good evening!" Sakura replied.

"Um... Otou-san..." Syaoran fumbled. "Princess Sakura asked me if I would like to come to the castle this evening with her, because today is her birthday, so..."

"That's perfectly fine," his father answered before Syaoran could finish speaking.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he said, standing up and ruffling his son's brown hair.

"You won't need my help with anything...?"

"Nope. I've got it covered. Just enjoy yourself, okay?"

"O-okay." Syaoran gave a nervous smile.

"Let's go, then, Syaoran!" Sakura said in high spirits as she grabbed his hand.

"A-All right. I'll see you later then, Otou-san," Syaoran called behind himself while the princess dragged him out of the house.

"Take care!" he called back. And then the house became silent once more. Fujitaka was glad to see that his son had at least acquired one friend after all the hardships he had been through already. Yes, one kind, warm friend...

The sky was fiery with red and gold colors from the evening sunset. Syaoran and Sakura strode through the dusty streets of the town, still hand in hand, since the princess refused to let his hand go. Sand billowed around their feet as a light wind picked up; it was such a peaceful evening.

Many of the citizens gave them kind greetings as they passed. Sakura greeted each citizen in return with her usual cheerful smile.

"Hey, Syaoran," the princess said moments later as the town fell behind their backs; the castle of the kingdom of Clow rapidly approached their view.

"Yes, Prin- Sakura?"

"Mind if we take a detour?" She stopped walking suddenly.

"To where?"

Sakura finally let go of Syaoran's hand now, and pointed one finger ahead of them towards the golden sky. Syaoran followed her indication, and realized that she was pointing at a green hill which stood a little ways away. It took him a minute to fully realize what that hill exactly was.

"Those are the apple orchards! Right... Sakura?" He glanced at her near his side, and saw the small smile which was on her face. She nodded.

"Come on, Syaoran!" And once again, she grasped his hand and started walking towards the hill. In a few minutes they reached it, and could see all of the leaves and apples on the trees shining brilliantly from the sun's dying rays. It looked especially beautiful since the apples of the kingdom of Clow are of a gold color.

The two began to climb up the hill, which wasn't very steep but steep enough for them to be breathing in small puffs by the time they reached the top. Everything looked brighter and more beautiful as they stood surrounded by the apple trees. The leaves on the trees rustled slightly in the wind...

That's right, Sakura loves apples, Syaoran thought to himself. He was in such awe of the orchard's view, that Sakura had to shake him out of his daze.

"Are you all right, Syaoran?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He forced a smile. "Your highness wanted to visit the orchard?"

"Yes..." Sakura walked over to the nearest tree and pulled off an apple from its lowest branch. She held the golden apple to her lips firmly. "We don't have any in the castle anymore. I thought I'd gather a few for the dinner tonight. And... it's been a while since me and Syaoran spent time together like this."

She closed her eyes and smiled effortlessly. "If we go to the castle straightaway, Nii-sama will do nothing but tease you like he always does."

"I-It's fine, princess! I don't mind!" Syaoran retaliated quickly.

"But he's so mean to Syaoran." Sakura sighed. "He should at least be nice to you today, since it's my birthday."

She turned back to the apple tree and picked one more off. Then, she strode back over to Syaoran and placed it in his hands gently, her fingers brushing past his skin warmly.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura merely smiled. She turned her gaze back over at the sky and closed her eyes for a moment. There was complete silence. A nice quiet; for just the two of them.

"You know what they say, Syaoran?" the princess said presently, opening her eyes now. "That if you wish on the setting sun, just one wish, they say it'll come true when the sun rises in the morning the next day. I wished... for Syaoran and me to be together always."

Syaoran was at a loss on how to reply, as he held the soft apple in his hands more tightly.

"Me, too," he finally said. "I wish for that, too. And I'm sure it'll come true."

"Really? You think?" Sakura exclaimed happily. "If Syaoran and I wish for the same thing, then I'm sure it'll come true, too!"

"Of course." He smiled at her, this time a true, sincere smile, something which he hadn't been able to do for so long. Yes, he knew that that was one thing which he liked about Sakura: her high-spirited personality that made him feel as if the whole world was a kind place also.

"Well, it is getting dark," Sakura said as she picked more apples from the trees. "We should get going back to the castle now."

Syaoran nodded, and picked a few apples himself. They began to descend down the hill now, watching their footing and being careful not to drop any of the apples. The faint light from the faraway castle which was nestled between the sand dunes, guided the two to its warm glow, where a warm dinner was awaiting them also.


End file.
